


Despite Everything, I'm Still Human

by DaintyCrow



Series: And It Just Needed 20 Words to Start Everything [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, One Shot Collection, POV Steve Rogers, POV Tony Stark, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mein Beitrag zum <a href="http://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/30738/1">20 Words 7</a> der deutschen ff-Seite.</p><p>Steve und Tony haben es nicht immer leicht … eigentlich sogar fast nie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despite Everything, I'm Still Human - 20 Words Projekt

**Author's Note:**

> Es werden noch 20 weitere OS kommen, die die einzelnen Situationen aus diesem Kap näher erläutern, und nicht wirklich aufgabe des Projekts waren. Diese Sätze/Situationen/OS' sind nicht unbedingt in der Richtigen Zeitreihenfolge geschrieben aber ich hoffe es ist dennoch verständlich …
> 
> Viel Spaß, und über Meinungen würde ich mich freuen.
> 
> PS: Update aller 2 Tage!  
> PPS: Bei den Kapiteltiteln ist der Name in Klammern immer die Person, aus dessen Sicht ich geschrieben habe (aber ich denke man merkt es auch im OS selber).

  
**20 Worte, mit denen die Ewigkeit begann.**  
_„Steve Rogers.“_  
_„Tony Stark alias Iron Man. Sie haben sicher schon von mir gehört. Ich bin-“_  
_„Howards Sohn, ich weiß.“_

 

**19 Worte, die meine Meinung änderten.**  
_„Aber das war es wert, oder nicht?“  
„Nein! Das war es nicht wert! Was wenn dir etwas passiert wäre?!“_

 

**18 Worte, von denen wir dachten, dass sie gelogen waren.**  
_„Es tut mir leid, Steve. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“_  
_„Also wird es jetzt keine Frauengeschichten mehr geben?“_  
_„Richtig.“_

 

**17 Worte, die ich einfach sagen musste.**  
_„Lüge? Du willst eine Lüge? Sie dir mein Leben an! Oder deins. Denkst du das ist echt?“_

 

**16 Worte, nach denen wir nicht mehr zurück konnten.**  
_„Ich mag dich … irgendwie … vielleicht … ich … weiß nicht genau.“  
„Ich … Entschuldige, aber ich … denke nicht, dass …“_

 

**15 Worte, nach denen wir lange Zeit schwiegen.**  
_„Weißt du, wie viele Paare sich nach der Hochzeit trennen?“  
„Dann frage ich doch nicht.“_

 

**14 Worte, die mir ein Lächeln entlockten.**  
_„Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für sie!“  
„Unpassend wie eh und je, Director.“_

 

**13 Worte, die mich in die Realität zurückholten.**  
_„Sehen sie es ein Stark. Er ist besser als sie.“  
„Das weiß ich.“_

 

**12 Worte, die dein Unverständnis zeigten.**  
_„Hör auf zu trinken! Das macht dich kaputt, merkst du es nicht?!“_

 

**11 Worte, die du vergeben, aber nie vergessen hast.**  
_„Steve verschwinde. Lass mich einfach allein. Du nervst nur beim Arbeiten.“_

 

**10 Worte, die mich wütend machten.**  
_„Wir können nicht zusammen sein. Wir sind viel zu verschieden!“_

 

**9 Worte, bei denen ich mich in dich verliebt habe.**  
_„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich wieder zurückkommen werde.“_

 

**8 Worte, bei denen ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.**  
_„Ich wollte niemanden verletzen, noch nie …“  
„Ich weiß.“_

 

**7 Worte, die die Stille durchbrachen.**  
_„Tony? Tony, bist du da drin?! … Hey!“_

 

**6 Worte, die keiner von uns auszusprechen wagte.**  
_„Ich habe dich überhaupt nicht verdient.“_

 

**5 Worte, mit denen du mir die Hand gereicht hast.**  
_„Kannst du nicht schlafen? … Komm.“_

 

**4 Worte, die etwas in mir zerstört haben.**  
_„Du bist krank!“  
„Stimmt.“_

 

**3 Worte, die nichts reparieren konnten.**  
_„Ich liebe dich.“_

 

**2 Worte, die mir das Gegenteil bewiesen.**  
_„Entschuldige bitte … “_

 

**1 Wort, das immer blieb.**  
_„Warum?“_  



	2. But It's a Start (Steve)

  
**20 Worte, mit denen die Ewigkeit begann.**   
_„Steve Rogers.“  
„Tony Stark alias Iron Man. Sie haben sicher schon von mir gehört. Ich bin-“  
„Howards Sohn, ich weiß.“_

 

…

 

Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, als ich das gesagt habe. Als ich dich mit 'Howards Sohn' angesprochen habe. Du sahst verletzt aus, irgendwie. Aber du sagtest nichts. Nicht ein Wort. Alles was du tatest, war aufzuhören, diese komischen narzisstischen Witze zu machen, dich umzudrehen, und mit den Worten „Mach was du willst,“ den Raum zu verlasen.

Du ließest mich einfach stehen. Mitten in diesem riesigen Tower, in einer Welt, die ich überhaupt nicht kannte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich getan hatte, um dich zu verärgern. Und ich wusste, dass du verärgert warst. Irgendwie wusste ich es. Ganz instinktiv.

Du sahst so traurig aus damals. Ob es war, weil ich dich auf deinen Vater angesprochen hatte? Ich wusste es nicht. Ich hatte schon von Director Fury gehört, dass Howard tot war. Lag es daran? Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Und dich konnte ich nicht Fragen. Du warst ja nicht mehr da. Warst einfach gegangen, während ich absolut überfordert immer noch in deinem Haus stand.

Irgendwie war unser erstes Treffen nicht so gut gelaufen. Oder es hätte zumindest glücklicher laufen können. Viel glücklicher sogar, wenn man es genau nahm. Aber es war immerhin ein Anfang. Unser Anfang.


	3. Only Human (Steve)

  
**19 Worte, die meine Meinung änderten.**  
_„Aber das war es wert, oder nicht?“  
„Nein! Das war es nicht wert! Was wenn dir etwas passiert wäre?!“_

 

…

 

Es war komisch. Als du das sagtest, war mit komisch zumute. So verhieltest du dich nicht. Nicht normalerweise. Du warst anders, als sonst. Eigentlich hättest du gerade einfach nur grinsen müssen, und dann gehen. So warst du. Ich hatte mich dir doch nur angepasst. Hatte dir die Worte nur vorweggenommen. Es war die Gefahr wert gewesen, wenn wir dadurch gewannen. Es reichte auch wenn ein einziger es überstand und siegte. Es reichte auch, wenn nur ein einziger Held es schaffte.

So dachtest du. Normalerweise vertratest du diese Ansicht. Warst doppelt so begeistert, wenn du dieser eine Held warst, oder davon sprachst dieser eine Held zu sein, aber heute war anders. Ich konnte die Sorge in deinem Gesicht erkennen. Konnte sehen, wie du die Zähne aufeinander riebst, und bemerkte, auch ohne durch deine Rüstung sehen zu können, wie du deinen ganzen Körper angespannt hattest. Ich dachte sogar für einen Moment, dass du anfangen würdest zu weinen, aber das tatest du nicht. Du standest einfach auf, und gingst, kamst einige Zeit später ohne Anzug und nur in T-Shirt und Jeans wieder zurück.

Setztest dich einfach mir gegenüber auf die Couch, und begannst wie immer an einem deiner alkoholischen Getränke zu schlürfen und Fachzeitschriften zu Wissenschaft und Elektronik durchzublättern. Alles war wie immer, und doch fühlte ich, dass es irgendwie anders war. Das du anders warst. Spürte, dass ich mir möglicherweise doch noch eine zweite Meinung über dich würde bilden müssen. Denn du warst anders, als ich dachte, als ich dich kennengelernt hatte.

Du warst nicht diese Maschine. Nicht dieser gefühllose Erfinder – dieser immer egoistisch handelnde Narzisst. Du warst … ja, möglicherweise warst du auch nur ein Mensch.


	4. I Knew (Steve)

  
**18 Worte, von denen wir dachten, dass sie gelogen waren.**   
_„Es tut mir leid, Steve. Wird nicht wieder vorkommen.“_  
„Also wird es jetzt keine Frauengeschichten mehr geben?“  
„Richtig.“ 

 

…

 

Ja, ich dachte wirklich, es sei eine Lüge. Du warst niemand, der einfach so auf seine ganzen Frauen verzichten konnte. So jemand warst du wirklich nicht. Du warst auch niemand, der ganz offen mit Gefühlen umging. Das passte gar nicht zu dir. Du warst niemand, der sich von heute auf morgen ändern konnte. So jemand warst du auch nie gewesen. Und so jemand würdest du nie sein.

Ich wusste das. Keine Sorge. Ich wusste, dass das mit deinen ganzen Frauen niemals enden würde. Aber ich konnte damit leben. Ich war eben doch niemand, der mit deinem alten Leben mithalten konnte. Ich konnte auch diese ganzen Frauen nicht einfach ersetzen. Ich war ja noch nicht einmal eine. Ich war einfach nur Captain America, und ich konnte mich wirklich zurückhalten. Egal worum es ging. Ich hatte kein Problem damit, hintenan zu stehen.

Auch wenn es mir natürlich jedes mal wieder einen Stich versetzte, wenn ich dich mit einer dieser Frauen vorfand. Aber vielleicht brauchtest du genau das. Weil all deine … Bettbekanntschaften keine Gefühle brauchten. Weil sie von Anfang an wussten, das nichts laufen würde. Ja, vielleicht lag es daran. Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste nur, dass es meine Gefühle verletzte. Und ich wusste, dass ich damit leben konnte. Dass ich damit leben musste.  
Denn es würde nicht enden. Niemals. So warst du nicht. Und ich wusste, dass du nicht so warst. Dass ich dich auch in Zukunft immer wieder mit irgendwelchen Frauen erwischen würde.

Aber ich hatte mich geirrt. Ausnahmsweise einmal, hatte ich mich in dir wirklich geirrt.


	5. No Life (Tony)

  
**17 Worte, die ich einfach sagen musste.**   
_„Lüge? Du willst eine Lüge? Sie dir mein Leben an! Oder deins. Denkst du das ist echt?“_

 

…

 

Ja, ich musste das sagen. Es ging nicht anders. Und ich denke irgendwo hast du es auch so gesehen. Oder zumindest ähnlich. Unser Leben war eine Lüge. Deines, Steve, und meines auch. Und vermutlich auch das der anderen. Das von Natasha, das von Bruce, das von Clint, vermutlich sogar das von Thor. Zumindest sein Leben hier bei uns auf der Erde.

Wir waren Helden. Wir hatten unser Helden-Leben. Wir lebten das, was man erwartete. Sei ehrlich: Wann warst du zum letzten mal du selbst? Wann hast du dich zum letzten Mal nur um dich gekümmert? Ich tue das. Oft. Oder ich tue so, als würde ich es tun. Ich denke das letzte mal, als ich wirklich ich selbst war, das gibt es gar nicht.

Nein, auch nicht in meiner Kindheit. Warst du das? In deiner Kindheit du selbst? Ich bezweifle es. Ich frage mich, ob so etwas überhaupt geht. Man selbst sein. Ist es nicht so, dass man immer das tut, was erwartet wird? Oder das man immer durch irgendetwas gelenkt wird? Durch irgendetwas beeinträchtigt wird?

Wurdest du in deiner Schulzeit nicht immer von anderen gehänselt? Hast du nicht wegen den Erzählungen deiner Mutter versucht so zu werden wie dein Vater? Auch zur Army zu gehen? Soldat zu werden? Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass das wirklich nur du warst, oder doch?

Ich nicht. Ich bin nicht immer dieser Erfinder gewesen. Oder, vielleicht doch. Vielleicht bin ich es immer gewesen. Schon seit meiner Geburt war ich genau das. Aber ich hätte es nicht werden müssen. Nicht wirklich.

Wir waren Helden? Ja, du hast recht, das waren wir. Aber wer sagte denn, dass Helden nicht auch ein normales Leben haben sollten? Haben wollten? Wir konnten nicht, nein, aber das änderte nichts an dem Wunsch. Und andererseits: was war schon ein normales Leben. Ich wette jeder Mensch dieser Welt lebt eine Lüge, denn irgendwo belog sich doch jeder selbst. Irgendwo hatte jeder etwas, was er niemandem zeigt. Irgendwo lebte jeder nur eine Lüge. Auch wenn es manchmal nur eine kleine war. Es war eine. Nur bei uns schlimmer als bei den Nicht-Helden.

Aber gut. Irgendwo war diese Haltung verständlich. Was erwartete man denn von den Menschen? Wir waren doch nur Helden. Helden brauchten kein Leben. Helden mussten einfach nur für andere da sein. Mussten den Menschen einfach nur helfen. Mehr nicht. Mehr musste ein Held nicht tun. Mehr musste ein Held nicht sein. Mehr war ein Held nicht, und mehr hatte ein Held nicht. Keiner. Das war es, was man aus all den Filmen lernte.

Und egal was Leute sagten, dachten, behaupteten, was ihnen vorschwebte, oder was sie sich vorstellten und welches Bild sie vor Augen hatten: Helden hatten kein Leben. Und egal was sie sich selbst zuschrieben und für was sich die Menschen hielten, insgeheim dachten sie doch alle das gleiche – selbst wenn sie es nicht merkten – sie alle vertraten diese Meinung, irgendwo tat es jeder. Vielleicht sogar du, weil du es nicht anders kanntest, aber auch wenn es niemandem auffiel, die Meinung blieb: Helden hatten kein Leben, und sie brauchten auch keins.


	6. Not Required (Steve)

  
**16 Worte, nach denen wir nicht mehr zurück konnten.**   
_„Ich mag dich … irgendwie … vielleicht … ich … weiß nicht genau.“  
„Ich … Entschuldige, aber ich … denke nicht, dass …“_

 

…

 

Du hattest mich damals einfach in den Arm genommen, als ich mitten im Satz zu schweigen begonnen hatte – als ich absolut überfordert mit der Situation gewesen war. Du hattest mich einfach in den Arm genommen, hattest dich mit mir zusammen aufs Sofa gesetzt, und hattest fast eine Stunde damit verbracht, mir zu erklären, dass es okay war. Das es inzwischen sogar normal war, wenn zwei Männer etwas miteinander hatten. Hattest mir gesagt, dass ich nicht antworten musste, und dass du mir lediglich hattest mitteilen müssen, was du empfandest.

Und nein, nach diesen Worten konnten wir nicht mehr zurück. Aber das brauchten wir ja auch gar nicht …


	7. Stunned (Steve)

  
**15 Worte, nach denen wir lange Zeit schwiegen.**  
_„Weißt du, wie viele Paare sich nach der Hochzeit trennen?“  
„Dann frage ich doch nicht.“_

 

…

 

Ich hätte fast laut los gelacht, als du das nach Natashas Bemerkung zu ihr gesagt hast. Allein wegen deinem etwas zu hektischen sprechen und deinem doch so absolut ernsten Gesichtsausdruck. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass du dir ernsthaft über so etwas Gedanken machst. Ja, ich wusste, dass es inzwischen erlaubt war, wenn zwei Männer … na ja. Aber du? Der Tony Stark? Der Iron Man? Du machtest dir keine Gedanken ums Heiraten. Das war gar nicht deine Art – dachte ich zumindest. Bis ich dann Morgens vom Trainingsraum des Towers in die Küche gehen wollte, und dich dort mit Natasha stehen sah.

Ich hatte tatsächlich darüber nachgedacht mit dir darüber zu sprechen, dass da zwischen uns vielleicht noch mehr sein könnte. Lange hatte ich überlegt und war schließlich zu dem Urteil gekommen, du würdest lachen und dann darüber hinwegsehen – würdest so tun als wäre das nie vorgefallen, aber jetzt in diesem Moment war ich einfach sprachlos.

Ich war mir bereits jetzt darüber im klaren, dass du mir gegenüber niemals ein Wort über dieses Gespräch verlieren würdest, und dass du schon gar nicht mit mir übers Heiraten sprechen würdest. Aber mir reichte das Wissen, dass du darüber nachgedacht hattest. Auch wenn wir über dieses Thema vermutlich für eine lange Zeit – wenn nicht sogar immer – schweigen würden …


	8. Interrupt (Steve)

  
**14 Worte, die mir ein Lächeln entlockten.**   
_„Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag für sie!“  
„Unpassend wie eh und je, Director.“_

 

…

 

Ein schmunzeln schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, als ich das hörte. Du warst wirklich unmöglich – gegenüber allem und jedem. Aber du hattest recht, ich stand in diesem Moment wirklich hinter dir. Fury hätte sich keinen unpassenderen Moment aussuchen können, aber was sollte man machen: er war der Chef, wir die Soldaten – meine Meinung, nicht deine, aber das machte ja nichts. Wir hatten oft gegensätzliche Meinungen, aber jetzt gerade hatten wir die gleiche: Fury störte. Nur bei unserem wöchentlichen Filmabend, den du unbedingt hattest einführen wollen, aber er störte.

Mitten im zweiten Teil – Episode hattest du mich vorhin korrigiert – von 'Star Wars', welche Reihe du ja scheinbar unbedingt als erstes von meiner To-Do-Liste abarbeiten wolltest. Warum auch immer du alle sechs Filme gleich an einem Tag sehen wolltest … 

Na immerhin schienst du den Film sehr zu mögen, oder du mochtest, dass ich neben dir saß – keine Ahnung. Aber es war ein schöner Moment, und ich fand die Idee gar nicht gut, dass Fury uns das kaputt machte. Und du scheinbar auch nicht, denn in der Zwischenzeit hattest du es doch tatsächlich geschafft, den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Director abzuwimmeln, und sein Bild aus deinem Tower zu verbannen – keine schlechte Leistung.

Als du dich dann wieder zu mir umdrehtest, grinstest du ebenfalls und als du mir sagtest, dass wir in der nächsten Woche mit Star Trek weiter machen würden, konnte ich nicht anders, als die Augen zu verdrehen, und noch breiter zu grinsen.


	9. Don't Deserve You (Tony)

  
**13 Worte, die mich in die Realität zurückholten.**   
_„Sehen sie es ein Stark. Er ist besser als sie.“  
„Das weiß ich.“_

 

…

 

Und ja, ich wusste, dass du besser warst als ich. Ich wusste es doch. Hatte schon immer gewusst, dass du wertvoller warst. Du warst Captain America. Ich war einfach nur Iron Man. Du sorgtest dich um Menschen. Ich mich nur um mein Geld. Du warst der hilfsbereite, zuvorkommende, galante, höfliche Held. Ich der egoistische, egozentrische, selbstverliebte Milliardär mit dem Vaterkomplex. Du halfst den Menschen. Ich baute Kriegsmaschinen und Waffen.

Und obwohl wir beide für den Frieden kämpften, oder es vorgaben, war deine Art und Weise das umzusetzen, wesentlich effektiver. Du rettetest Menschen, ich zerstörte Familien – ganze Dörfer, manchmal Städte. Du tatest es für deine Freunde, dein ganzes Land, wolltest immer nur denen helfen, die sich nicht selbst helfen konnten. Ich tat es wegen der Anerkennung, und wegen des Ruhms – weil ich bedeutend, und bekannt sein wollte.

Ja, wir hatten beide unsere Gründe, deine waren besser, als meine – herzlicher, erfreulicher, freundlicher.

Und auch wenn ich mich in der Zeit, seit ich dich kannte, gebessert hatte, auch, wenn ich inzwischen ebenfalls als Held gefeiert wurde, und wenn die Menschen langsam vergaßen, was ich in der Vergangenheit alles angerichtet hatte, so vergaß ich es doch nicht. Ich konnte nicht vergessen, nicht verdrängen, nicht vergeben. Nicht mir – nicht für meine Sünden.

Ich hatte getötet, auch wenn ich nicht selbst die Waffen betätigte. Ich hatte getötet, weil die Waffen mein Geld bedeuteten. Hatte getötet, weil es der einfachste Weg war. Nicht zum Frieden, nein. Zum Frieden gab es keinen einfachen Weg. Nicht, wenn man keinen Unterschied in dem machte, wen man tötete.

Du hattest auch getötet, aber nicht jeden. Nur die, die wirklich mit voller absicht und leidenschaft kämpften, und die wirklich zerstörten. Nur die, die auch töteten, und die es tun wollten. Du hattest niemals getötet, wenn es nicht anders ging. Hattest mir auch beigebracht, genauso zu handeln.

Und obwohl ich wusste, dass du mich liebtest, und obwohl du wusstest, dass es anders herum das gleiche war, und obwohl wir beide, trotz all den Problemen, doch gut miteinander klarkamen, blieben die Zweifel, ob ich dich wirklich verdient hatte. Und obwohl du jedes mal, wenn ich dir von diesen Zweifeln berichtete, lachtest, und mir sagtest, dass das lächerlich war, dass es nicht stimmte, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach, verschwanden die Bedenken nicht.

Sie blieben, und tief in mir wusste ich, dass ich irgendwo recht hatte. Und als du es endlich geschafft hattest, mich fast davon zu überzeugen, dass ich doch im Unrecht war. Als du mich fast so weit hattest, dass ich all meine Bedenken nur noch für einen längst vergessenen Traum gehalten hätte, musste Fury es mir ja wieder unter die Nase reiben – hielt es ja scheinbar unbedingt für nötig, mich wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu schleudern.

Und obwohl ich mir so sehr wünschte, dass er falsch lag, dass er sich irrte – dass ich mich damals geirrt hatte – hatte er recht: Du warst besser als ich, und ich hatte dich einfach nicht verdient.


	10. Just Broken (Tony)

  
**12 Worte, die dein Unverständnis zeigten.**  
_„Hör auf zu trinken! Das macht dich kaputt, merkst du es nicht?!“_

 

…

 

Ich hörte deine Stimme so laut, dass sie sich durch die ganze Etage erstrecken musste – jeder hier musste es mitbekommen – und dabei standest du doch genau vor mir. Diese Situation hatten wir oft. Ich trank, und du wurdest immer verzweifelter. Dabei konnte ich gar nichts dagegen tun. Ich war so. Verdammt, warum warst du nur so verständnislos?! Dachtest du du seist der einzige mit Problemen?! Dachtest du du hättest es schwerer gehabt, als ich?! War es das?! Denn das stimmte nicht, verdammt! Ich hatte auch Probleme!

Du hattest 70 Jahre lang im Eis geschlafen, na und?! Ich war von Terroristen gefangen genommen worden. Was war wohl schlimmer?! Ich bin mir sicher, dass du im Eis nicht so große Probleme hattest, wie ich bei meiner Entführung! Du hast doch im Eis nur geschlafen, während ich damals fast gestorben bin! Was dachtest du denn, warum ich immer dieses blaue Ding in meiner Brust hatte?!

Du hattest deine Freude verloren? Ich hatte keine! Nein, nicht weil ich keine wollte, du Idiot, sondern weil es niemanden gab, der mich nicht nur wegen meines Geldes mochte! Das war nicht meine Wahl, nicht meine Entscheidung verdammt! Ich hätte mir Freunde gewünscht, aber keine falschen, sondern zumindest einen einzigen echten. War das zu viel verlangt?!

Du hattest es in deiner Kindheit schwer, weil du von allen gehänselt wurdest? Weil du schwach warst?! Deine Kindheit war schrecklich? Welche Kindheit?! Ich hatte keine! Es gab keinen einzigen Tag in meinem Leben, an dem ich so sein konnte wie ich wollte! Immer war ich nur 'Howards Sohn', immer war ich nur der Musterknabe – immer war ich nur das Genie, nie der Mensch!

Mein Leben war auch schwer – mindestens genauso schwer, wie deines. Mit dem Unterschied, dass ich keinen Bucky hatte. Ich hatte niemanden, der auf mich aufpasste – ich war immer allein. Niemals kam jemand auf die Idee, mit mir zu spielen, weil ich scheinbar immer so 'unnahbar' war.

Du denkst es war so, weil ich ein Idiot bin? Weil ich so selbstverliebt war? Denkst du das wirklich?! Was glaubst du denn, wie ich so geworden bin? Ich bin in meinem Leben nicht mit Familie aufgewachsen, nicht mit Freunden, nicht mit Liebe! Mag sein das dein Leben so war, und das das der meisten anderen auch so ist, aber bei mir war es anders.

Du hattest eine Mutter und Bucky, die sich um dich gekümmert haben? Ich hatte meine Eltern, die immer nur der Meinung waren, mit mir irgendwas beweisen zu müssen, und mich vorzuführen! Du wurdest gehänselt? Denkst du ich nicht?! Weißt du wie viele Kinder mich gehasst haben? Weißt du wie viele Male ich verprügelt wurde? Weißt du wie viele Menschen der Meinung waren, mich wegen des Geldes meiner Eltern entführen zu müssen?! Und weißt du, wer es war, den es interessiert hat? Niemand. Mein Vater hat das Lösegeld bezahlt, oder sofort die Polizei informiert und weiter? Nichts. Wenn ich mit blauen Flecken nach Hause kam? Denkst du mein Vater hätte sich darum gekümmert? Er hat es noch nicht einmal bemerkt, verdammte Scheiße! Er war doch immer nur in seiner Werkstatt! Und meine Mutter? Ich solle vorsichtiger sein, hat sie gesagt – mehr nicht!

Und die einzige Person, die sich für mich zu interessieren schien, hatte sich später als Verräter herausgestellt. Ja, mein Leben war mindestens genauso mies wie deins! Und ich hatte allen Grund mich hier zu betrinken! Mehr als du dachtest! Mehr als ihr alle dachtet!

Aber statt etwas zu sagen - statt dir das alles an den Kopf zu werfen - grinste ich nur, als du mir die Flasche aus der Hand nahmst, und behielt meinen inneren Monolog für mich. Du würdest es sowieso nicht verstehen, denn manchmal warst du einfach nur verständnislos: Auch wenn du es nicht einmal selbst mitbekamst. Aber diese Worte waren Beweis genug – ich war doch schon längst kaputt und obwohl du mich doch angeblich so liebtest, bemerktest du es nicht einmal!


	11. Forgiven, never Forgotten (Steve)

  
**11 Worte, die du vergeben, aber nie vergessen hast.**   
_„Steve verschwinde. Lass mich einfach allein. Du nervst nur beim Arbeiten.“_

 

…

 

Und wiedereinmal hasste ich dich, Stark. Du warst so unglaublich … unglaublich gefühllos. Ich verstand dich einfach nicht – war doch nur hier, weil ich dir ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten, oder vielleicht auch die ein oder andere Zeichnung anfertigen, wollte. Ich wollte doch nur ein bisschen in deiner Nähe sein, wollte mich doch nur wieder mit dir vertragen. Warum stritten wir nur so oft? Waren wir ein so schlechtes Paar? Waren wir das überhaupt – ein Paar? Ich wusste es nicht.

Du sagtest oft Dinge, von denen du nicht merktest, dass sie mich verletzten. Sagtest oft Dinge, die du hinterher zurück nahmst. Sagtest oft Dinge, die dir leid taten, auch wenn du dich so gut wie nie dafür entschuldigtest. Du warst viel zu stolz um einen Fehler zuzugeben. Aber es war okay. Ich war es schon gewohnt. Ich kannte dich ja schon. Hätte ich ein solch großes Problem mit deinem Verhalten gehabt, dann wäre ich schon längst nicht mehr hier. Hätte mich schon längst auf den Weg nach Brooklyn gemacht, um dort weiterzuleben. Ohne dich.

Aber das konnte ich nicht. Ich brauchte dich. Liebte dich. Wir brauchten uns gegenseitig. Auch wenn es mich zerstörte, dich zerstörte – uns zerstörte.

Aber wir schafften es – würden es schaffen. Irgendwie … Du warst Anthony Stark und Iron Man, Geschäftsmann und Held, Freund und Erfinder – es gab nichts, das du nicht konntest, auch wenn das vielleicht Kindisch klang – mir schien es so zu sein. Das war der Grund, warum ich hier war, warum ich dich so gern hatte. Mit dir hatte ich das Gefühl, dass ich alles erreichen konnte.

Trotz der kleinen Auseinandersetzungen. Aber ich würde darüber hinweg kommen, wie jedes einzelne der anderen Male auch. Ich würde vergeben, wie jedes einzelne der anderen Male auch. Ich würde vergeben, ja, aber ich würde niemals vergessen, dafür war mein Gedächtnis einfach zu gut.

Ich würde mich für immer daran erinnern, wie an jedes einzelne der anderen Male auch.


	12. Maybe (Steve)

  
**10 Worte, die mich wütend machten.**   
_„Wir können nicht zusammen sein. Wir sind viel zu verschieden!“_

 

…

 

Tony, manchmal hattest du komische Vorstellungen davon, was ging, und was nicht. Und dieser Satz machte mich wirklich wütend. Warum bitte hattest du denn jetzt ein Problem mit unserer Beziehung? Warst du nicht immer der gewesen, der mir gesagt hatte, dass es okay war, wenn zwei Männer zusammen waren? Warst du nicht immer der gewesen, der mich unbedingt von unseren guten Aussichten überzeugen wollte? Der, der wollte, dass ich uns beiden eine Chance gebe? Und jetzt, jetzt, wo ich endlich überzeugt war, wo ich endlich bereit war, es zu versuchen, sagtest du so etwas? Warum?!

Tony, wolltest du mich doch nicht? Warum nicht? Und wenn es so war, warum nahmst du denn dann ausgerechnet jetzt Rücksicht? Warum sagtest du es mir nicht einfach direkt ins Gesicht? So wie du es doch normalerweise auch immer tatest. Ich denke die direkte Art würde ich besser vertragen – zumindest, was das anging.

Und dieses Mal war ich wirklich unglaublich sauer auf dich – mehr als sonst – aber das würde ich dir auch noch sagen – später – irgendwann … vielleicht …


	13. One and Only (Steve)

  
**9 Worte, bei denen ich mich in dich verliebt habe.**   
_„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich wieder zurückkommen werde.“_

 

…

 

Du standest einfach nur leicht grinsend in der Tür, als du das sagtest. Na gut, eigentlich ja auf dem Balkon. Du mit deiner Rüstung musstest so etwas wie Treppen oder Fahrstühle natürlich nicht benutzen. Nein, du konntest sie nicht benutzen, weil deine Rüstung zu schwer war. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du nur noch Aufzug gefahren wärst, wenn es geklappt hätte. Allein schon um die Blicke der Leute zu sehen. So warst du eben.

Nicht nur so, aber meistens. Und dann, gerade in diesem Moment, warst du anders. Warst du so, wie du nur zu mir warst. Einfach liebenswürdig. Der Mann, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich vor Sorgen fast gestorben wäre. Warst mal wieder in irgendein fremdes Land geflogen, und hattest ein paar Terroristen ausgeschaltet – etwas, bei dem ich dich aufgrund von Fortbewegungsschwierigkeiten nicht begleiten konnte.

Aber du kamst immer wieder zurück. Und immer wieder mit dem gleichen Satz auf den Lippen. Immer wieder mit dem Satz, bei dem ich zum ersten Mal dieses komische Gefühl in der Magengegend verspürt hatte. Immer wieder mit dem Satz, der mir all diese Sorgen wert war. Einfach, weil es unser Satz war – mein Satz – und ich der einzige war, zu dem du das sagtest.


	14. Don't Leave Me (Tony)

  
**8 Worte, bei denen ich eine Gänsehaut bekam.**   
_„Ich wollte niemanden verletzen, noch nie …“  
„Ich weiß.“_

 

…

 

Ich war froh, das du das sagtest. Das du nicht einfach mit irgendetwas sagtest wie 'Ist okay' oder 'Das wird schon wieder'. So etwas war nicht hilfreich. Und solche Sätze hatte ich schon zu genüge gehört, ohne das sich etwas änderte. Mein ganzes Leben lang hatte ich nichts anderes gehört, als leere Worte und Sätze.

Aber du – deine Antwort – war anders gewesen. Du hattest nichts gut geredet. Du hattest mir auch keine Versprechungen gemacht. Hattest mir nicht helfen wollen, indem du irgendetwas tröstendes sagtest. Du hattest mir einfach nur zugestimmt, hattest mich in den Arm genommen, hattest gewartet, bis es mir wieder besser ging.

Ich hatte nicht geweint, nein. Ich war Tony Stark. Ich weinte nicht. Ich zeigte keine Gefühle. So war ich nicht. Und all das wusstest du. Und du kamst dennoch damit klar.


	15. It's Me (Tony)

  
**7 Worte, die die Stille durchbrachen.**   
_„Tony? Tony, bist du da drin?! … Hey!“_

 

…

 

Ganz deutlich hörte ich, wie deine Stimme durch die Tür zu mir getragen wurde. Nicht wie bei den anderen. Bei den anderen war es anders. Wenn sie mich riefen, dann waren die Stimmen nur gedämpft. Das war immer so. Bei jedem. Nur bei dir nicht. Und du klangst wütend. In diesem Moment, klangst du unglaublich wütend. Aber ich verstand es. Vielleicht wäre ich auch wütend gewesen, wenn so etwas passiert wäre. Wenn du so etwas getan hättest.

Aber so war ich nun einmal. Ich war Tony Stark, ich war niemand, der auf andere Einging. Ich stritt. Ich trank. Ich zerstörte. Ich schrie. Ich war alles, aber nichts davon schien gut zu sein. Trotzdem warst du noch da, und passtest auf mich auf. Und trotzdem, obwohl mir vieles einfach nur unglaublich egal war, warst du es nicht. Warst du immer noch die Person, die mich zur Vernunft bringen konnte. Die Person, die mir alles bedeutete. Die Person, deren Stimme mich überall erreichte. Und die selbst in der tiefsten Dunkelheit immer noch ein kleines Licht entzünden konnte. Die Person, die mir alles bedeutete.

Und das machte es so schrecklich für mich. Denn du tatest alles. Alles für mich. Und ich … ich tat nichts. Nicht genug. Aber so war ich nun mal. Ich war ich.


	16. Motive (Steve)

  
**6 Worte, die keiner von uns auszusprechen wagte.**   
_„Ich habe dich überhaupt nicht verdient.“_

 

…

 

Ja, wir hatten beide diesen Gedanken. Du mehr als ich, aber ich auch. Auch wenn du es mir nicht glaubtest. Nicht glauben würdest, denn ich würde es die niemals sagen. Und du würdest es auch niemals sagen. Wir beide sagten nichts, und doch merkte es der jeweils andere. Und wir wussten, dass der jeweils andere es merkte.

Wir hätten darüber reden können. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es funktioniert hätte. Wir hätten uns gegenseitig aufbauen können. Wir hätten uns problemlos die Ängste nehmen können. Aber wir taten es nicht. Nicht mehr. Du hattest es einmal getan – mehrmals sogar – und ich hatte dich immer wieder von diesen Gedanken abzubringen versucht. Aber jetzt sprachen wir nicht mehr darüber. Du nicht, und ich auch nicht. Ich weiß nicht genau, was der Grund war. Ob du einen Grund hattest. Ich hatte einen. Vielleicht hattest du den gleichen.

Vielleicht lag es einfach nur daran, dass wir beide Angst hatten. Angst davor, dass der jeweils andere, wenn wir ihm von unseren Bedenken berichten würden, bemerkte, dass es stimmte.  
Dass der jeweils andere einsah, dass wir uns wirklich nicht verdient hatten. Und ja. Ja, vielleicht war das der Grund.


	17. Feeling Bad (Tony)

  
**5 Worte, mit denen du mir die Hand gereicht hast.**   
_„Kannst du nicht schlafen? … Komm.“_

 

…

 

Es war lächerlich. Ich wusste, dass es lächerlich war. Es war wirklich, wirklich lächerlich. Aber als du plötzlich da warst, und mir sanft das Glas mit dem Whisky aus der Hand nahmst, und mir eine Hand entgegenstrecktest, war ich dankbar dafür. Und als du dich kurze Zeit später neben mich ins Bett kuscheltest, und einen Arm um mich schlangst, den Eindruck erwecktest, als würdest du mich immer beschützen, wuchs diese Dankbarkeit sogar noch.

Du stelltest keine Fragen, und das war auch gut so. Ich war Tony Stark, und Tony Stark war niemand, der über seine Gefühle berichtete, oder darüber sprach. Kein Mann tat das ganz offen, aber ich noch weniger, als all die anderen. Und du mehr als all die Anderen. Dennoch erwartetest du niemals von mir, dir irgendwas zu erklären – zumindest nichts, was mein inneres betraf.

Nein, du warst einfach da, und reichtest mir schweigen deine Hand. So wie in dieser Nacht, und all den anderen Nächten, in denen ich nicht schlafen konnte oder zu viel trank auch. Und es sorgte dafür, dass ich mich von mal zu mal schlechter fühlte. Einfach weil du mir alles gabst, und doch nie etwas dafür bekamst …


	18. It's Going to Be an Issue (Tony)

  
**4 Worte, die etwas in mir zerstört haben.**  
_„Du bist krank!“  
„Stimmt.“_

 

…

 

Du sahst gar nicht, wie sehr du mich verletzt hattest, oder? Du, der große Captain America, bemerktest es gar nicht.

Ja, ich grinste – ja, als ich antwortete grinste ich –, aber du, du als mein Freund, hättest doch sehen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Du hättest sehen müssen, wie sehr du mich verletzt hattest. Du warst ein Held. Helden verletzten niemanden – auch keine anderen Helden. Also warum, Steve? Warum? Warum tatest du mir das an? Ich verstand es einfach nicht.

In all den Jahren, in denen wir uns jetzt schon kannten, müsstest du doch inzwischen besser wissen, dass ich nicht alles so gelassen nahm, wie es schien. Oder spielte ich meine Rolle etwa so gut? War ich wirklich so gut, dass niemand bemerkte, dass das nicht ich war? Dass das jemand anderes war? Dass das die Person war, die einfach nur alle sehen wollten?! Dass das nur eine leere Hülle war?! War ich wirklich so gut?! Scheinbar, denn sobald ich gegrinst hatte, hattest du nur den Kopf geschüttelt und dich wieder weggedreht. Hattest dich nicht weiter um mich gekümmert. Hattest nicht weiter darauf geachtet, was du mir angetan hattest.

Aber immerhin, eine Sache zeigte das ganze: Ich kannte meine Rolle, und ich spielte sie verdammt gut, nicht einmal du, als mein Freund und Captain America, merktest, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und das mochte etwas heißen.


	19. Just Words (Tony)

  
**3 Worte, die nichts reparieren konnten.**   
_„Ich liebe dich.“_

 

…

 

Und ich glaubte dir. Ja. Ja, irgendwo glaubte ich dir – wirklich. Ich wollte es dir so gerne glauben. Und ich wusste, dass du es auch so meintest. Dass dein Satz genau das sagte, was er sagen sollte. Dass dieser Satz genau deine Gefühle zum Ausdruck brachte – ich glaubte dir. Jedes einzelne Wort von dem was du sagtest, glaubte ich dir.

Aber trotz allem, waren das einfach nur drei einzelne Worte. Und egal wie schön, egal wie besonders, egal wie wundervoll diese Worte auch sein mochten – egal wie viel in ihnen steckte, und wie viel sie bedeuteten – egal wie viel Wahrheit in diesen Worten verankert war und wie sehr sie dir von der Seele zu sprechen schienen: Mit Worten konnte man nichts reparieren. Nicht das geringste.  
Denn Worte waren Worte. Einfach nur Worte. Und nicht das kleinste bisschen mehr … 


	20. I'm Sorry, But It's Okay (Tony)

  
**2 Worte, die mir das Gegenteil bewiesen.**   
_„Entschuldige bitte …“_

 

…

 

Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, wofür ich mich entschuldigte, aber ich tat es. Für alles vermutlich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich war einfach verzweifelt. Wir hatten in letzter Zeit fast nur noch gestritten. Nein, nicht nur wegen mir. Du warst genauso daran Schuld gewesen. Aber es war schon gut. Irgendwer musste ja den ersten Schritt gehen, und warum nicht einmal ich? Du warst ja die Person, die sich sonst immer zuerst entschuldigte, und immer versuchte alles ins rechte Licht zu rücken, also warum nicht einmal andersrum?

Auch wenn es mich wütend machte, dass ich jetzt hier stand, und vor mich hinstammelte. Aber ich war verzweifelt. Ich wusste noch nicht einmal warum. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass du mir in letzter Zeit so viel aus dem Weg gegangen warst. Oder daran, dass du in den letzten Tagen kaum noch mit mir gesprochen hattest. Oder daran, dass du mir gegenüber scheinbar immer verständnisloser wurdest. Ich wusste es nicht. Aber es machte mich wütend und verzweifelt. Sehr sogar. Und irgendwie glaubte ich nicht, dass das verschwinden würde – zumindest nicht, bis du mich einfach in den Arm nahmst, und mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn drücktest.  
Und irgendwie, war es für diesen Moment wieder okay.


	21. Why? (Tony & Steve)

  
**1 Wort, das immer blieb.**   
_„Warum?“_

…

Das fragte ich mich immer wieder. Warum, Steve? Warum ich? Warum wir? Warum du? Womit hatte ich dich denn verdient? Warum verstandest du mich nicht? Warum hatten wie so viele Probleme? Warum akzeptierten und nicht einfach alle so, wie wir waren? Warum warst du immer noch so unsicher? Warum konnte ich mich nicht ändern? Warum konnte ich dich nicht einfach glücklich machen? Warum konnte ich nicht einfach selber glücklich sein? Warum mussten wir immer die Vorbilder spielen? Warum machtest du dir immer so große Sorgen um mich? Warum, warum, warum?  
Ich wusste es nicht, und egal wie sehr ich es versuchte, ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, fand keine Antwort. Aber dieses eine Wort blieb, diese eine Frage verschwand nicht – niemals. Sie blieb immer an meiner Seite: Warum, Steve? Warum?

 

…

 

_„Warum?“_

…

Eine Frage, die sich mir immer wieder auftat: Warum? Warum warst du so? Warum warst du nicht ein einziges Mal zufrieden? Warum konntest du immer nur diesen miesepetrigen Milliardär spielen? Warum konntest du dich nicht normal verhalten? Warum warst du immer nur so griesgrämig? Warum lachtest du ununterbrochen über andere? Warum sahst du im manchen Momenten so niedergeschlagen aus? Warum trafen dich meine Worte so oft? Warum schienst du immer die Gefahr zu suchen? Warum konntest du nie entspannen? Warum warst du nur so kompliziert? So anstrengend? Warum, Tony? Warum konntest du nicht anders sein? Warum konnte ich nicht einfach zufrieden sein? Warum konnte ich dich nicht einfach so akzeptieren, wie du warst? Warum konnte ich nicht einfach damit leben? Warum konnte ich es nicht einfach hinnehmen? Warum konnten wir es nicht einfach akzeptieren? Warum, warum, warum?  
Und egal wie sehr ich nach einer Antwort suchte, ich fand sie nicht. Fand niemals die Lösung zu diesem Problem. Es blieb – verschwand nicht –, diese Frage bohrte sich immer wieder in mein Gedächtnis: Warum, Tony? Warum?

 

…

 

Aber vielleicht, ganz vielleicht, kannten wir die Antwort doch: _Weil wir uns liebten. Und trotz allem, waren wir auch nur Menschen. Mit Fehlern. Und Problemen. Und glücklichen Momenten. Und traurigen. Aber irgendwo war es okay, denn das gehörte dazu.  
 **Zu uns.**_  



End file.
